


Alliance

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Katara continues wearing her Water Tribe clothes on visits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Azula hums, tapping her fingers against the floor as Katara unloads her breakfast tray. A sneer curls her lip as she slides a bowl across the floor. Azula makes no moves to stop it. The bowl smacks the wall and tips over, spilling rice. 

"Do you honestly claim to be an ally to the Fire Nation? You keep wearing the same clothes from the Water Tribe." 

Katara nods, pouring her tea with a steady hand.

"You never questioned my alliance before. Do you plan on eating? Or are you still on a hunger strike?" 

Still sneering, Azula plucks up a piece of rice from the floor and jams it into her mouth. 

Katara nods, pushing the cup through the bars. 

Azula keeps quiet as she touches her hand to her neck. In exchange, Katara looks away as she continues picking rice from the floor.


End file.
